This invention relates to apparatus for use by a golfer that is operable to both place and retrieve golf balls and tees. The invention is suitable for use by physically challenged golfers as well as golfers in general.
Placing and retrieving golf balls and tees by wheelchair bound or other physically challenged golfers can be a problem. Quite simply, it is difficult, and in some cases impossible, for an individual seated in a wheelchair to set the tee, tee-up the ball on the tee, retrieve the tee after hitting the ball down the fairway and retrieve the golf ball itself from the ground or from a cup. Even an able bodied golfer will appreciate not having to constantly bend over to perform these various tasks.
The present invention relates to apparatus which is of inexpensive, relatively simple construction and which allows a golfer to efficiently and effectively perform tasks relating to golf ball and tee retrieval and placement even from a sitting position. The apparatus is quite compact and can readily be inserted and carried in a golf club bag. Further, only very simple and straight forward manipulations of the apparatus are required to perform the various tasks.
The apparatus of the present invention is for placing and retrieving golf balls and tees. The apparatus is of unitary construction and includes a support block having a front block end and a rear block end and opposed sides.
The support block includes a plurality of interconnected block outer surfaces including a substantially planar first block outer surface and a substantially planar second block outer surface. The first block outer surface and the second block outer surface define an angle therebetween and converge at the front block end.
The support block defines a recess extending inwardly from at least one of the opposed sides for receiving the top end of a tee. The support block also defines an opening in the first block outer surface communicating with the recess for accommodating the body of a tee when the top end of the tee is in the recess.
A tee impact plate is mounted on the second block outer surface for pounding a tee into the ground. The apparatus also incorporates a golf ball retainer including a pair of golf ball pick-up and retention arms attached to the support block and extending from the support block and projecting outwardly away from one of the sides of the support block.
The arms define a recess for receiving a golf ball and the arms are positioned from one another a distance less than a diameter of a golf ball.
An elongated handle is attached to the support block and extends in a direction away from the rear block end.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.